Amon (Devilman)
Amon is an extremely powerful demon, and the source for Akira's demonic abilities. With inhuman strength and fighting prowess he is known as the God of War in Hell. In Amon: The Apocalypse of Devilman, he is the main antagonist of both the OVA and the manga series after Akira loses control of his powers. Sirene was Amon's lover, but due to Akira obtaining Amon's powers, Sirene blamed Akira for his disappearance. During a Black Sabbath ritual led by Ryo, Amon tries to take over the human Akira Fudo, but due to his pure heart Amon's consciousness was suppressed and Devilman was born. Appearance Amon is a powerfully built, towering red demon with two tattered black wings on the sides of his head, bright yellow eyes, and a black goatee. Black fur covers his shoulders, wrists and most of his lower body, ending with large red feet sticking out. He also has a black tail with a tuff of black fur at the end and large black wings while in flight. Personality True to his nature, Amon is an incredibly uncontrollable, splenetic, and berserk demon who fights against any and all who cross his path. In Amon's most extreme moments of bloodlust, he is shown to have little to no regard for the safety or wellbeing of any of his allies, a disturbing trait proven fact when he was shown cannibalizing Yumi during his rampage. Amon is also extremely selfish, arrogant, and egotistical, always looking for the strongest opponent. However, his personality trait proves to be detrimental to his plans as Amon can easily underestimate his opponents and results to taunting or belittling them. ''Amon: Apocalypse of Devilman'' After Akira witnesses the brutal murder of Miki and her family, Akira's anger causes Amon to finally regain control over the boy, causing a large red humanoid with black wings and fur to emerge from Akira's body. After Amon emerges, he no longer has a human host to control him, leading the demon to become berserk. He then goes on an unrepentant slaughter, killing both friend and enemy alike, even going so far as to devour a demon who was a close friend of his. After Amon finally confronts Satan, he attempts to fight against him, but is stopped when Satan (in a manga Satan first effortlessly subdues Amon without even physical contact and Satan could've killed Amon if Satan wished to) uses his powers to awaken Akira (who was sealed deep within Amon's sub-consciousness). In a final confrontation, both Amon and Devilman clash within their consciousness, with the former gaining the upper hand. At the verge of death, Devilman remembers the time he spent with Miki while she was alive and uses it as his reason to fight back, ultimately defeating Amon and ending the demon's reign of terror. Gallery Amon (Devilman).jpg|Amon in the manga Category:Demon Category:Pure Evil Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Evil from the past Category:Alter-Ego Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Immortals Category:Fighter Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cannibals Category:Game Changer Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Devilman Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mazinger villains Category:Rogues Category:Deceased Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Possessor Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:One-Shot Category:Cataclysm